the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 737[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights6 Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, 2009] |Date of death = Age 761Dragon Ball chapter 204, "The Needs of the Many" (revived in Age 762) Age 767Dragon Ball chapter 412, "The End of the Cell Games" (revived in Age 774) |Height = 175 cm or 5'9" (adult, later appears taller) |Weight = 62 kg or 137 lbs. (adult, as of Piccolo Jr. Saga) |Address = 439 East District"Gohan Goes to High School" |Occupation = Martial artist Radish farmer''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!, 2008 |Allegiance = Saiyan Army (Low class soldier, Age 737)Dragon Ball Z'' episode 1, "The New Threat" Dragon Ball GangDragon Ball episode 13, "The Legend of Goku" Turtle School (Age 750 - 753)Dragon Ball episode 122, "Final Showdown" Z Fighters (Leader;Dragon Ball Z episode 129, "Upgrade to Super Saiyan" Age 761Dragon Ball Z episode 3, "Unlikely Alliance" - 790)Dragon Ball GT episode 64, "Until We Meet Again" |FamConnect = Future Goku (alternate timeline counterpart) Bardock (father) Raditz (brother) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather and mentor) Chi-Chi (wife) Ox-King (father-in-law) Unnamed Mother-in-Law Gohan (son) Goten (son) Videl (daughter-in-law) Pan (granddaughter) Goku Jr. (great-great-grandson) Cell (modified clone) Krillin (lifelong best friend) Master Roshi (mentor) Kami (mentor) King Kai (mentor) Korin (mentor) Mr. Popo (mentor) Uub (student) Vegeta (fusee and rival) }}'Goku '(孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion, such as when he questioned Krillin's marriage to Android 18. Despite his mostly kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. References Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Pages Category:Canon Category:Saiyan